High Dive
High Dive is the 18th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 5, and the overall 148th episode of the series. Synopsis Uncle Grandpa helps Samir overcome his paralyzing fear of the high dive. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag (Non-Speaking) *Samir Minor Characters *Tiny Miracle *The Losers **Kurt **Jake *Lifeguard *Professor Potbelly *Girl in Purple Swimsuit *Eagle Plot Kurt tells Samir that it's his turn to go on the high dive, Samir tells him that his friends are watching and it's called building suspense, Kurt tells him it's the last day of summer and they don't have time for suspense, Samir tells him patience and tells him to watch as a real professional handles it and tells him that he'll probably learn a thing or two. Samir is climbing the high dive and he sees that it's a little taller than he remembered and he continues to climb for a while, Samir makes it to the top and he sees that someone had died when they made it to the top, Samir begins to worry as he didn't mean to get on the high dive, he looks over and he sees the pool all the way at the bottom. The kids at the pool are shouting for Samir to jump, he decides to go back down the way he came until the lifeguard tells him to not walk down the ladder and he's got to jump, Samir wonders why and she tells him it's the rules. Samir builds up some courage and jumps, he didn't jump off the ledge, Kurt wonders what's taking him so long as if jumping was hard and the girl with him states that hard is Professor Potbelly's science class, Professor Potbelly can't wait for summer to end. Kurt still wonders what's Samir's problem and Uncle Grandpa agrees and complains that summer is almost over already, Kurt notices that it's Uncle Grandpa and they ask him if he's supposed to help kids with their problems and they're waiting for him to go help Samir, Uncle Grandpa realizes and he begins to go up the ladder. Uncle Grandpa meets up with Samir and states that he notices his fear of jumping from the high dive, Samir doesn't want to call it a fear and it's more of a apprehensive thing, Uncle Grandpa finishes looking up the word apprehensive in the dictionary and says that he has the cure for it and he decides to give Samir a push in the right direction and he pushes Samir towards the edge. Samir freaks out and he tells Uncle Grandpa that he could use a motivational push and not a literal one, Uncle Grandpa is with him and says that motivating kids is his specialty and that he even has his own line of Uncle Grandpa motivational posters. Samir reads the posters and think that they're terrible motivators and wonders how they were supposed to help him jump off the high dive, Uncle Grandpa tells him the last one was supposed to scare him off the high dive. Uncle Grandpa then tries to do some intimidation and he's dressed like a pirate, he tells Samir to start walking the plank and Samir gets scared and begins to walk to the edge, the kids at the bottom tell Samir to hurry and Samir tells them that he's just building the suspense. Uncle Grandpa tells Samir to keep walking and Samir thinks he'll take his chances with the hook and Uncle Grandpa tells him to hold on, Uncle Grandpa hangs off the ledge and tells the original Uncle Grandpa that it didn't work, Uncle Grandpa tells him that he has more ideas and goes on top of the board. Uncle Grandpa asks Samir if he's going to get the door, Samir sees there's a door and thinks it's kind of weird and opens it, Uncle Grandpa dressed as a girl scout is on the other side, he tells him that his name is Emily and he's going door to door to sell cookies to promote chocolate chip awareness and offers a free sample. Before Samir can get a cookie, Uncle Grandpa pulls the box of cookies away and tells him there's no eating on the high dive, Samir wonders why not and Uncle Grandpa tells him it's the other rule there. Uncle Grandpa tells him that he has to step off the platform and the diet defying delights are all his, Samir sees right through Uncle Grandpa's plan to lure him off the high dive with cookies, Uncle Grandpa almost loses his balance and drops the cookies, Samir closes the door telling him that he'll have to try something else. Uncle Grandpa begins to saw off the high dive and Samir panics and asks him what's he doing! and Uncle Grandpa tells him that he's trying something else. Samir sees that he's not ready for the high dive and he's going to violate the rules and shamefully climb back down the ladder, Uncle Grandpa wonders how he's going to do that with no ladder, the lifeguard takes off the ladder steps and Samir thinks that he's going to be stuck up here forever. Uncle Grandpa tells him to not worry as he already sent for his custom rescue plane, Tiny Miracle is piloting a plane and he deploys the safety rope, Samir see it and wonders if they should just call the fire department, Uncle Grandpa tells him no and holds him up so he can catch the rope. Samir is screaming and Uncle Grandpa is enjoying it, Samir climbs the rope and Uncle Grandpa welcomes him to his custom rescue plane where his safety is his priority, he warns him to watch out for heavy doors and exposed wires. Samir thinks the plane is pretty safe and is relieved to be off the high dive, Uncle Grandpa invites him to join him in the hot tub, Samir wants to actually land the plane so he can head back to his friends and his friends are still wondering where he's at. Uncle Grandpa tells him that shouldn't be a problem and that he'll tell Tiny Miracle to get right on that, Uncle Grandpa yells for Tiny Miracle to go back to the community pool and to land at a drive through as he's pretty hungry, Tiny Miracle copies that and turns the plane around. Tiny Miracle is looking for the land button and he notices it's missing, Uncle Grandpa finishes telling Samir a story of how he knows how to make bubbles without his mouth, Tiny Miracle tells Uncle Grandpa that there's an issue with the landing gear and Samir wants to know what's wrong. Uncle Grandpa forgot about that and tells Samir that there isn't any and Samir begins to freak out saying WHY WOULDN'T YOU HAVE LANDING GEAR ON A RESCUE PLANE! Uncle Grandpa tells him that it had landing gear but he took it out to install the hot tube instead. Samir believes that he shouldn't have climbed up the wrong diving board and kicks a pipe for the hot tub out of anger, the plane stops flying and begins to fall. Uncle Grandpa tells Samir that now he's done it and Tiny Miracle self-destructs, he takes Samir to the back of the plane and tells him that if they jump now they can probably make it into the pool, Samir asks if they have any other optional and Uncle Grandpa tells him that he can take his chances crashing into the fast approaching mountain side. Uncle Grandpa doesn't want to pressure Samir but he tells him that his window to live is shrinking, Samir finally decides to jump, Uncle Grandpa is falling with him and suggests that he does a cannonball to save his stomach the pain. The two then land into the pool and Samir's friends cheer him on as they thought that it was amazing and it was worth the suspense, Samir thanks them but he tells them that he has to share the credit with Uncle Grandpa and wonders where is he, Uncle Grandpa is moaning in pain in a crater shaped like him in the concrete and tells them to call the fire department. Trivia *This episode's quote is "My house has wheels!". *Samir is the last kid in the series that Uncle Grandpa mainly helps. *The Losers from Uncle Baseball make an appearance in the episode and the short. **Jake has a different voice in this episode. *Kurt mentions that this is the last day of summer, meaning that this episode takes place on Labor Day. *Uncle Grandpa states that motivating kids is his specialty and he even has his own line of motivational posters. *Uncle Grandpa's motivational posters include: **You can probably do it. **Earth is very large. **Taco you betcha. **Dive, you can't spell "die" without it. *Uncle Grandpa posing as a girl scout and saying his name is "Emily" could be referencing Weird Badge as the main child in this episode is named Emily who is also a girl scout. *Samir's jump was the last jump for the summer. *Uncle Grandpa has a custom rescue plane where Tiny Miracle pilots it. *Uncle Grandpa knows how to make bubbles without using his mouth. *It's unknown how the rescue plane managed to take off without any landing gear. *Tiny Miracle's shirt doesn't say anything like it usually does. *Tiny Miracle has a self-destruct button on his chest. **This not the only way he can self-destruct as seen in Big Trouble for Tiny Miracle. *Running Gags: **Samir saying how he's building up suspense. **Signs indicating how high Samir is climbing. **Uncle Grandpa trying to get Samir down the high dive. **The rules of the pool having every word the person states it having. **Someone suggesting to call the fire department. *Errors: **Samir kicks the hot tub pipe loose, in the next scene it's fixed. Gallery S Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes